sentiment nouveau
by emmel
Summary: Drago tombe en amour avec la personne la plus inatendu du monde... ( c'est pas un slash) c'est ma premiere fic soyez indulgent svp...mici
1. Default Chapter

**Chapitre 1**

Les vacances d'été touchaient à leur fin, et au terrier, on commençait déjà à planifier la rentrée. Les fournitures scolaires étaient déjà achetées pour toute la famille : Ginny, Ron, et Alexane.

Alexane est la sœur jumelle de Ron. Elle avait, comme tous les membres de la famille Weasley, les cheveux d'un roux éclatant. Elle a des taches de rougeur (évidemment) et les yeux verts. Elle est assez grande et mince (disons qu'on se retourne sur son passage).

Aujourd'hui, c'était la fête de Harry, et la famille Weasley allait l'accueillir chez eux pour la dernière semaine de vacances. Ils s'installèrent (la famille Weasley) dans la voiture et partirent pour le 4 Privet Drive.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Harry les attendait devant la porte. Les retrouvailles furent endiablées. Harry fût très content de revoir Ron, Alexane et tout le reste de la famille Weasley.

Quand ils furent revenus au terrier, l'avant-midi tirait à sa fin. Ron, Alexane et Harry allèrent jouer au Quidditch dans le jardin (Ron est gardien de but, Harry attrapeur et Alexane, poursuiveuse). Pendant ce temps, le reste de la famille Weasley préparait une surprise pour la fête de Harry.

Quand ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur (Ron, Alexane et Harry la) tous le monde cria : SURPRISE!!! Harry fût surpris (c'était le cas de le dire). Ils mangèrent comme des porcs (surtout Ron) et ensuite ce fût l'heure de donner les cadeaux.

Monsieur et Madame Weasley donnèrent un livre de défense contre les forces du mal ; les frères jumeaux (Fred et Georges) donnèrent tous deux toutes sortes d'explosifs et de potions de farces et attrapes. Ginny lui donna un étui où il pouvait ranger sa baguette ; Ron donna un vif d'or (oui, oui, on peut en acheter) et Alexane donna un livre qui contenait des informations sur chaques joueurs des équipes de Quidditch des 4 maisons. Elle l'avait fait elle-même et ça lui avait pris un temps fou.

Harry était très content de ses cadeaux et surtout de celui d'Alexane. Savoir qu'elle avait pris tant de temps à faire cela pour lui le réjouissait. Depuis quelques semaines, elle hantait ses pensées.

FLASH BACK 

_Harry courrait dans les corridors de Poudlard depuis longtemps déserts. Il était tellement en colère contre Dumbledore parce qu'il lui avait caché la vérité pendant tant de temps et contre Voldemort qui avait tué Sirius. Sirius, il avait tant besoin de lui et maintenant plus que tout. _

_Harry s'effondra sur le sol, pleurant de peine et de colère. C'est à ce moment que Alexane le vit. Elle s'approchait de lui doucement. Elle n'avait jamais vu Harry dans cet état, en proie de ses émotions. Alexane le pris dans ses bras, faisant de son mieux pour apaiser sa colère, sa douleur, sa peine._

FIN DU FLASH BACK 

Depuis ce temps, Harry ne cessait de penser à Alexane. C'était elle qui l'avait aider à passer cette épreuve difficile, c'était elle qui avait été là pour lui quand il en avait eu le plus besoin. Plus il la voyait, plus il l'aimait. Aujourd'hui il n'en pouvait plus, il voulait la serrer dans ses bras pour sentir la chaleur de son corps. Il l'entraîna dans une autre pièce :

« Alexane, j'ai quelque chose à te dire » dit Harry qui sentait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine.

« Quoi ? »

« Je... euh... veux-tu sortir avec moi ? »

Voilà, il l'avait dire. Maintenant, il faut juste attendre la réponse et l'attente est pire que la demande elle-même.

Alexane regarda Harry dans les yeux, elle y cherchait un signe quelconque, son honnêteté surtout. Elle essayait de lire en lui pour capter la moindre parcelle de doute. Elle ne vit rien, il voulait vraiment sortir avec elle.

Pendant ce temps, Harry s'affolait un peu plus à chaques seconde de cette longue attente. Pourquoi le faisait-elle languir ainsi? Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il s'approcha e l'embrassa. Il savait qu'elle allait le haïr après ça, mais il n'en pouvait plus. À sa grande surprise, elle ne fit rien pour le repousser. Il approfondit son baiser et Alexane y répondit avec plaisir.

C'est à ce moment que Ron entra dans la pièce :

« Bon ! Vous sortez enfin ensemble vous deux ? »

Harry et Alexane échangèrent un regard et partirent à rire.

« Quoi ? » dit Ron qui ne comprenait rien. « C'est vrai quoi ! Harry tripe sur toi depuis des mois. »

Harry lança un regard noir à Ron et Alexane ri de plus belle.

« Ah ! Merci Ron de m'informer de tout ça, je dois t'avouer que je l'ignorais » dit Alexane.

Harry se sentit rougir, c'est pas croyable comme cette fille lui faisait de l'effet.

Ils sortirent de la pièce pour aller rejoindre les autres.

Fin du chapitre 1

voila c la fin du chapitre, jespere ke vs avez aprecié.... si oui SVP envoyer moi des review mici


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 

La dernière semaine de vacances se passa à merveille. Harry et Alexane vivait toujours le parfait amour, ils étaient vraiment amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Quand ils arrivèrent (la famille Weasley et Harry) à la gare de King Cross, il n'était que 10h30. Monsieur et Madame Weasley allèrent reconduire leurs enfants au quai 9 ¾ et partirent. Les jumeaux Weasley allèrent rejoindre leurs amis et le reste allèrent se trouver un compartiment. Hermione vint les rejoindre. Ron, Harry, Alexane et Hermione entraient en 6e année à Poudlard et Ginny en 5e .

Quand Ginny eût aperçu ses amies, elle quitta le quatuor et alla les rejoindre. Ginny était partit que depuis quelques minutes quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit.

Drago Malefoy était sur le seuil de la porte accompagné par Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini. Il allait lancer une réplique cinglante quand il vit Alexane. Elle avait changé durant l'été. Elle avait un peu grandi, sa taille s'était affiler et disons, sa poitrine avait grossi. Elle mettait tout ça en valeur avec ce qu'elle portait : une jupe courte qui laissait voir ses belles jambes et un chandail à fine bretelle avec un léger décolleté.

Drago la dévisageait ouvertement et il n'était pas le seul. Blaise aussi. Blaise était le séducteur de l'école, il avait sortit avec chaques filles « potable ». Alexane, Drago le voyait dans ses yeux, était le nouveau défi de Blaise.

Quand Alexane vit le regard de Drago braqué sur elle, elle se rapprocha un peu plus de Harry. Elle espérait que Drago avait oublier ce qui c'était passé.

FLASH BACK 

_Alexane venait de recevoir une lettre de Percy, son frère. Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il y était écrit :_

_Chère Ange,_

_Comment vas-tu? J'ai entendu dire que tu as été nommée préfète. Je te félicite chère sœur, tu as une place parmi le ministère. Je t'écris en dernière fois, cas je ne m'appelle plus Perceval Weasley. Je renie ce nom. C'est pour te dire de ne plus traîner avec ce Potter. Il n'engendre que des problèmes. Il ne cesse de raconter des histoires sur le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ne le croit surtout pas. Quand tu auras fini tes études, je me ferai une joie de t'accueillir au ministère._

_Aurevoir chère sœur_

_PERCY_

_Alexane était encore sous le choc. Comment Percy pouvait-il renier sa propre famille, son propre sang? Comment pouvait-il la renier, elle ? Il avait dit qu'il veillerait toujours sur elle quoi qu'il arrive. Elle était sa préférée. Quand il s'enfermait dans sa chambre, elle était la seule à être autoriser à entrer._

_Alexane s'assit par terre et pleura bruyamment, en plein milieu de la volière. C'est à ce moment que Drago entra. Il venait d'écrire une lettre à son père et allait l'envoyer quand il vit Alexane assis par terre, en larmes._

_Drago ne savait pas quoi faire. Un Serpantard n'aide pas un Griffondor et encore moins un Malefoy et une Weasley. Mettant son orgueil de côté, Drago la prit dans ses bras essayant de la réconforter du mieux qu'il pouvait._

_Quand Alexane eut fini de pleurer, elle releva la tête et s'aperçut que la personne qui la serrait dans ses bras n'était nul autre que Drago Malefoy. Elle plongea ses yeux verts dans ses yeux bleu acier. Leurs visages se_ _rapprochèrent peu à peu. Finalement leurs lèvres se touchèrent et leurs langues s'entremêlèrent._

_Ils s'embrassèrent d'un baiser long et intense. Tout d'un coup Alexane se leva. Elle regarda Drago, ses yeux étaient encore embuer de larmes. Puis elle partit en courant._

FIN DU FLASH BACK 

Drago vit qu'Alexane se collait un peu plus sur Harry. « Ne me dit pas qu'ils sortent ensemble ces deux là » pensa Drago. Si elle pensait qu'il avait oublié leur baiser, elle se trompait. Il avait eu, pendant tout l'été, une nouvelle fille dans son lit à chaque semaine pour espérer retrouver la sensation qu'il avait éprouvée pendant ce baiser.

Cette sensation qu'il n'avait pas réussie à retrouver. Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant son nom. Blaise venait de l'appeler pour aller rejoindre Pansy dans leur compartiment. Drago fit une grimace, il aimait mieux affronter Potter que de se faire coller par Pansy le pitbull.

Quand Drago fût sorti, Harry demanda à Alexane :

« Tu n'as pas remarqué comment Malefoy et Zabini te regardaient ? Je devrais être jaloux. »

« Mais non, mais non. On se déteste je te signale et il n'y a pas de quoi être jaloux, tu sais bien que c'est toi que j'aime. »

Ils s'embrassèrent.

« Ouais, mais si Malefoy ou Zabini s'approche de toi, je vais m'en charger personnellement. » dit Ron.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et parlèrent de leur été le reste du voyage.

Fin du chapitre 2

bon ben voila c fini jai eu du fun a le faire mais tk REVIEW SVP!!!


	3. chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 

Quand ils eurent fini la répartition, Dumbledore commença son discourt, comme chaque début d'année.

« Chers élèves. Bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard. Je vous rappelle que la forêt interdite est, comme le dit son nom, interdite. Je vais maintenant vous dire qui sont les préfets ainsi que les 2 préfets en chef. Les préfets sont Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini pour Serpantard; Hermione Granger et Alexane Weasley pour Griffondor. Chose et chose pour Serdaigle et chose et chose pour Pourfsouffle ». (bon javais po de nom mais c des bonhommes po rapport)

Beaucoup d'applaudissement retentirent, mais Dumbledore leva les mains pour leur dire de se taire. Il continua :

« Et finalement, les 2 préfets en chef sont Drago Malefoy et Ronald Weasley. Et maintenant que le festin commence ».

Des exclamations de surprise s'élevèrent de part et d'autre de la grande salle ; Ron était préfet en chef !

Harry était un peu déçu de ne pas être préfet, mais il n'eut pas longtemps à se morfondre car Alexane l'embrassa en lui décrochant son plus beau sourire, Alexane n'en revenait pas, elle était de nouveau préfète! Elle était très heureuse pour elle, mais aussi pour son frère. Ron, préfet en chef, elle n'en revenait tout simplement pas !!!

Vers la fin du repas, Drago vint voir le quatuor et sit à Ron d'un ton sec :

« Weasley, vient. McGonnagal veut nous parler ».

Ron abandonna à contrecœur sa tarte à la citrouille et suivit Drago avec une grimace.

Ils entrèrent tous deux dans le bureau de professeur McGonagall. Elle leur expliqua leur rôle et leur fonction et leur annonça qu'il auraient la même salle commune pendant toute l'année.

Des protestations fusèrent de toutes part, mais le professeur McGonagall ne céda pas. Ils quittèrent son bureau en s'échangeant un regard meurtrier.

Drago allait lancer une réplique cinglante d'on il avait le secret quand in vit arriver Potter, Granger et Alexane. Il décida de s'en aller sans chercher la bagarre.

Ron courût vers ses ami(e)s pour leur annoncer le « drame » trop cruel. Il allait devoir endurer Malefoy durant toute l'année parce qu'ils dormiraient dans la même salle commune ! Les autres eurent un peu pitié de lui. Pauvre Ron, il va ressortir de là avec plein de bleus. Ils parlèrent un peu et Alexane commença à être fatiguée. Elle quitta le groupe pour se rendre à son dortoir.

À peine avait-elle tourné le coin du corridor que Drago la plaqua (pas trop fort quand même la) contre le mur en lui maintenant les poignets. Il lui dit d'un ton charmeur : (i la cruise po, [ben un peu la] i la niaise la)

« Alors, on se promène seule le soir ? t'as pas peur qu'un beau gars vienne t'agresser? (i parle de lui la, i se prend po pour d'la marde).

Alexane eût un petit rire sarcastique. Elle répliqua aussitôt :

« Un beau gars ? Je vois pas de beau gars ici. Y'a juste ... toi » dit-elle avec un air de dégout.

Drago ne perdit pas son sang froid, il s'attendait à une réplique de ce genre. Il s'empressa de dire :

« Tk, si une nuit ça te tente de baise et que Potter n'est pas disponible, viens me voir. Je serait ravi de t'accueillir dans mon lit ».

Drago se rapprocha un peu plus d'Alexane et l'embrassa dans le cou. Il lâcha ses poignets et partit, fier de son coup.

Alexane resta là, comme paralysé. Elle n'en revenait pas. Drago l'avait embrassé dans le cou, ce qui signifiait bien des choses ( voir à la fin du chapitre pour les curieux). Et que dire de son invitation. Elle savait que Drago était un séducteur mais pas à ce point.

Elle prit la direction de la salle commune des Grifondors, monta dans son dortoir et s'endormit.

De son côté, Drago devenait de plus en plus confus. Au début, il était fier de son coup, mais par la suite ça l'avait beaucoup intriguer. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça dans le fond ? Il n'avait pas de raison.

Il était encore plongé dans ses pensées quand Blaise lui pris le bras :

« On dirait que j'ai un rival ? » dit-il en riant.

Drago le regarda d'un air interrogateur. Blaise s'expliqua un peu plus.

« Tu m'as volé ma proie on dirait Drago. J'ai tout vu alors ne fait pas cet air. Je savait pas que tu flashait sur Weasley. »

« De quoi tu parles ? Je flash pas du tout sur Weasley. C'est juste un plan pour coucher avec elle. Tu me connais assez bien pour savoir ça. »

« Ouais » dit Blaise pas convaincu pour une cenne. « Bon ben j'te laisse. À demain puisque tu n'as pas la même salle commune que nous. »

Drago regarda Blaise s'éloigner. Il sait vraiment tout celui là, pensa Drago.

Fin du chapitre 3

quand kelkun embrasse kelkun d'autre dans le cou, ça signifie habituellement que tu veux coucher avec la personne.

Bon voilà, un autre chapitre de fini jespere ke vs aimer ca!


	4. chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 

Drago alla à l'endroit où le professeur McGonnagall lui avait dit. Il trouva facilement le tableau qui gardait sa salle commune (ben cel de Ron aussi). Il dit le mot de passe (coquecigrue – jle c ca po rapport mais c po grave).

Quand Drago entra dans la salle commune, elle était magnifique! Les couleurs des maisons Serpentard (vert et argent) et Griffondor (rouge et or) étaient mélangé. Cela donnait un effet fabuleux.

Drago monta les escaliers qui accédaient à sa chambre. Il dit le mot de passe et entra. Sa chambre (comme on s'en doute), était décorer des couleurs de Serpentard. Il y avait un grand lit baldaquin et une grande fenêtre 3D. Drago regarda par la fenêtre, Il avait une vue superbe sur tout le parc.

La salle de bain (commune) était tout aussi sublime. Il y avait un énorme bain avec toute sorte de robinets, des produits de beauté et de mousse. Il y avait un gros miroir et une douche. Le tout couronné de tout sorte de bleu mélangé au or et argent.

Drago entendit quelqu'un entrer. Ce devait être Ron. Faîtes que cet idiot ne fasse pas trop de bruit, j'aimerais dormir bientôt, pensa Drago.

Ron alla tout de suite se coucher et Drago fit de même. Ils s'endormirent rapidement. Drago en oublia ses inquiétudes.

Le lendemain matin, le premier cours était défense contre le forces du mal. Le quatuor se rendit à sa salle de cours. La nouvelle prof venait de Dumstrangs, une autre école de sorcellerie. Elle connaissait bien la rivalité entre les maisons et surtout celle de Serpentard et Griffondor, et décida d'y remédier.

Le cours commença et la nouvelle prof prit la parole :

Bonjour chers Serpentards et Griffondors! Bienvenue à votre premier cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Je me présente, mon nom est Castel Gard. Vous pouvez m'appeler Castel ou mme.Gard. Pour votre premier cours nous allons apprendre à contrôler de saule cogneur. Sortons maintenant!

Rendu dehors Castel reprit la parole :

Bon, maintenant il faut faire les équipes. Les Serpentards, choisissez votre partenaire Griffondors.

Blaise se dirigea en courant vers Alexane. Drago lança un regard noir à son ex ami. Blaise détourna le regard, feintant de ne rien avoir remarquer, mais il savait qu'il était cuit.

Drago se dirigea alors vers Lavande Brown. Celle-ci rougit à l'idée de travailler avec Drago, le gars le plus sexy de l'école. Pansy alla voir Harry, Crabe Ron, et Goyle Hermione. (Les pauvres petits Griffondors font tous pitié).

Quand les équipes furent faites, la prof reprit la parole pour leur dire quoi faire :

Bon, pour contrôler le saule cogneur, il suffit de trouver son point faible. Il se situe sur une de ses neuf racines. Pour se rendre à cette racine, la vitesse et l'agilité est de mise. Ceci est dangereux, c'est pourquoi je vous est mis à deux. Une personne va toucher à une racine, et l'autre surveille ses arrières. Il faut faire confiance à son partenaire, c'est très important. Bon, allez y et bonne chance! Ah oui, et décidez qui des deux va toucher à la racine.

Blaise, en bon séducteur, se proposa pour aller toucher la racine pour éviter à Alexane de le faire. Elle accepta à contrecœur. Blaise se débrouillait assez bien, il était rapide mais pas assez agile. C'est pourquoi il se fit frapper par une branche trop rapide qu'Alexane ne put arrêter.

Blaise s'effondra sur le sol, évanouit. Alexane émit un petit rire et fonça chercher Blaise pendant que Madame Gard retenait le saule cogneur.

Après, ce fut le tour de Drago et Lavande. C'est Lavande qui eut la tâche d'aller toucher la racine. Ça ne dura pas longtemps, Drago n'était pas du tout attentif. Il regardait Alexane dorloter et soigner Blaise, ça le rendait fou de rage. Dès que Lavande fut à portée du saule cogneur elle se fit frapper.

Une fois le cours fini, aucune équipe n'avait réussi à toucher le saule cogneur. Après le cours, laise parla un peu avec Alexane, sous l'œil noir de Drago. Blaise vint rejoindre celui-ci et lui dit d'un ton joyeux :

Mon vieux, je viens d'avoir un rendez-vous avec Miss Weasley. Je l'ai invité à la prochaine sortie à Pré au Lard. (Oh le con!)

Drago ouvrit la bouche, il était vraiment furieux. Il allait trop battre Blaise. Drago dit :

Tu sors avec ces pauvres de Weasley? Je n'en reviens pas! Toi, Blaise Zabini, qui s'intéresse à Alexane Weasley!

Ta gueule Drago! Je te signale que hier, toi aussi tu voulais coucher ou sortir avec elle. Pis de toute façon, je lui avais proposé de venir avec NOUS. Mais si tu veux je peux annuler!

Quoi! Comment ça avec nous?

Ben oui! Avec nous deux. Mais si ça t'intéresse pas je peux aller annuler.

Drago jura contre lui même. Il venait de se caler, c'est le cas de le dire. Soudain, il pensa à quelque chose :

Blaise? C'est pas pour péter ta bulle mais elle sort avec Potter. Pis je pense pas qu'elle viendra avec nous au lieu de rester avec ses amis.

Ben... Justement à propos de ça, je lui ai dis de les inviter.

QUOI ??? !!!

et voila!! mon autre chapitre! et oui jle c ke ca fini rede mais c dans mes habitudes alors vs aller evoir vs habituer dsl


	5. dsl dsl dsl

Salut tout le monde!

Je sais, je sais, ca fait vraiment longtemps que j'ai pas mis un chapitre (2 mois en faite) mais tué moi pas svp!!! L'histoire est écrite mais c'est vraiment long taper mes chapitres meme s'il ne sont pas longs du tout (et oui je suis pareusse... un peu?) tk ctai pour dire que je n'arrètais pas ma fic pour ceux qui me lissent( pas bcp mais c'est pas grave jme fait ben du fun) et continuer de m'envoyer de review ca fait TRES plaisir!!!!!

Et je promet de mettre 1 chapitre tres tres tres bientôt!

Manu


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

Rappel :

-Ben justement à propos de ça, je lui ai dis de les inviter.

-QUOI???!!!

-Ouais, parce que sinon elle n'aurais pas voulu venir. C'est ça que t'aurais voulu?

Drago n'avait rien à répondre à ça, Blaise avait toujours eu le dernier mot sur lui. Drago acquissat et partit vers la grande salle pour aller manger.

Après dîner, Alexane se rendit avec Harry et Ron au cours de divination. Aujourd'hui, ils allaient étudier comment connaître le futur. Alexane, Harry et Ron allèrent s'asseoir, comme à leur habitude, dans le fond de la classe. Le Centaure (le prof pour ceux qui s'en rappellent pas) donna quelques informations.

-Pour connaître son avenir, il faut regarder les étoiles. C'est un secret lointain et il faut beaucoup de concentration, mais le don de voir l'avenir dans les étoiles n'est pas donner à tout le monde. Il faut avoir d'énorme pouvoir mental. Chacun à votre tour, vous aller venir regarder les étoiles et vous me direz ce que vous voyez. Commençons par vous Miss Weasley.

Alexane se leva et se coucha dans l'herbe. Elle suivit les quelques directives du professeur, puis ferma les yeux. Elle entra comme dans une sorte de transe, les étoiles tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Soudain, elles disparurent, laissant place à une série d'images dont elle ne comprenait pas le sens : deux mains entrelacées, un lit, un corridor vide, des yeux verts, un arbre en feu, un arbre fleuri et des yeux bleu-gris.

Elle se réveilla de cette transe en sueur; tout les regards étaient braqués sur elle. Harry accouru et l'aida à se lever. Alexane s'agrippa au bras de celui ci, et alla se rasseoir à sa place. Par la suite le professeur lui demanda ce qu'elle avait vu. Après quelques hésitations, elle lui raconta tout en détails. Le Centaure lui dit qu'il lui expliquerait ça plus tard. Alexane n'insista pas, elle se sentait tellement bien dans les bras de Harry que rien ne la dérangeait pour l'instant.

Aucune autre personne ne réussit à avoir des visions, c'est pourquoi ils recommenceraient au prochain cours. Alexane eut un soulagement que la journée était enfin terminée, et contrairement à la plupart des élèves, elle n'avait pas encore de devoirs.

Elle prit Harry par la main et l'entraîna dans le parc. Ils s'accotèrent tous deux sur un arbre et regarda le soleil se coucher avant d'aller manger.

Pendant le souper, Alexane parla de l'invitation de Blaise à ses amis :

-Alexane, t'es tombée sur la tête ou quoi? dit Ron.

-Ben quoi, il me l'a demandé gentiment, et c'est lui même qui m'a proposé de vous inviter.

-Alexane, ça veut pas dire! Tu connais Zapini, il ferait juste ça pour te cruiser, dit Harry.

-Arrête d'être jaloux! dit Alexane en embrassant Harry. De toute façon, il va être entouré de Griffondor, alors il ne pourra pas faire grand chose.

-Ouais, j'avoue, tu marque un point.

-Bon alors, c'est d'accord?

-Ouais répondirent Harry, Ron et Hermione en cœur mais sans trop d'enthousiasme.

-Bon, je vais aller lui dire.

Le trio regarda, la bouche toute grande ouverte, Alexane se lever et se diriger vers la table des Serpentards. Elle alla taper sur l'épaule de Drago pour savoir où était Blaise. Sans se retourner, Drago dit :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? c'est qui l'idiot qui…

Drago ne termina pas sa phrase, car il s'aperçut que l'idiot était Alexane. Il se reprit rapidement :

-Weasley, qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Je veux juste savoir où est Blaise. J'ai quelque chose à lui dire.

Drago eut un petit rire avant de dire :

-Il est « occupé » avec une de ses anciennes conquête, mais dit moi ce que tu veux lui dire et je lui dirai quand je vais le voir.

Alexane regarda Drago avec méfiance et fini par lui dire :

-OK. Dis lui dire qu'on accepte son invitation pour aller à Pré-au-Lard demain. Mes amis et moi on va être là.

Sur ce, elle retourna s'asseoir à la table des Griffondors.

Fin du chapitre 5


	7. Chapitre 6

Salut tout le monde! J'ai essayer de faire vite cette fois alors voici mon chapitre 6 (faudrait que je pense à mettre des noms à mes chapitres non?)

…. Mais avant je vais répondre au personne qui m'ont envoyer des reviews (pas beaucoup hélas mais c TRÈS apprécier!)

Ana : Salut salut! Tu peux pas savoir comme tu me fais plaisir avec tes reviews c vraiment encouragant! Je suis très contente que t'aime ma fic! Et je t'annonce ke moi aussi je suis une grande fan de Drago et que moi aussi je suis tanné des DragoHermione et des DragoHarry c'est pour ca que j'ai écrit ca! Et je sais que mes chapitres sont trop courts mais qu'est ce que tu veux JE SUIS TRES PARESSEUSE! Et oui et je lassume…et merci de mavoir dit que je n'acceptais pas les reviews anonymne jai tout changer ca! Et sur le fait que Alexane sorte avec Drago ben tu va le savoir dans les autres chapitres la…mais tu risque d'etre surprise…tout merci encore pour tes review pi continu ca fait tjs plaisir!

Gros bizou!

Cltho : Salut toiÉcoute j'ai lu et relu ta reviews et je comprends toujours pas…QU'EST CE QUI EST BIZARRE? Je comprends vraiment pas désolé…mais j'accepte très bien tes commentaires j'en prends note.

hermignonne-1133 : Oui en effet et tout un!

Alexane se réveilla très tôt le lendemain matin. Elle avais encore rêvé à se qu'elle avais vu quand elle était en transe. Ne pouvant pas se rendormir, elle décida de se préparer. Elle prit sa douche, s'habilla et descendit pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner. Quand elle arriva dans la grande salle, aucun Griffondor n'était levé. Elle balaya la grande salle du regard, il n'y avait que 2 personne. Alexane se dirigea vers eux et leur demanda :

-Ca vous dérange si je m'assois avec vous?

Drago et Blaise se regardèrent et acquiescèrent. Ils commencèrent manger en silence et Blaise, qui commençait à trouver ca gênant dit :

-Euhhh Drago?

-Quoi?

-Est ce que tu t'ai trouver une fille alors?

On pouvait s'attendre a ce que Drago soit FURIEUX…et ce fut le cas, mais il ne le montra pas… ses yeux par contre, lançaient des éclairs a ce crétin de Blaise qui venait de réaliser qu'il avait fait une gaffe. Il se reprit en disant ca va les cours?

Alexane et Blaise parlèrent un peu de ca jusqu'à ce que la grande salle commence à se remplir. Alexane se leva et retourna à la table des Griffondors après un petit À tantôt !

Quand elle fut partit Drago s'écria :

-Pourquoi tu m'as demander ca merde?

-Ben la! C'est la première chose qui m'ai passé à l'esprit pour briser le silence.

-Toi t'as un esprit? Je l'ignorais.

-Arrête de te moquer. Je ferrais plus attention tantôt, promit.

-Ok, mais la prochaine fois je ne serais pas aussi indulgent.

Pendant ce temps à la table des Griffondors Hermione venait d'arriver avec une tonne de livre sous les bras. Elle dit à notre trio :

- Salut écouter j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle.

- Quoi? (dit Ron la bouche pleine)

- Je ne pourrai pas vous accompagner à Pré au Lard. J'ai trop de devoir.

-Quoi? s'écrièrent Harry et Ron scandalisés! Tu vas nous laisser avecMalefoy et Zabini!

-On se calme les gars. Vous n'avez quand même pas peur d'eux?

-Non!

-Voilà! Alors, ya pas de problème. De toute façon, vous êtes plus fort qu'eux.

Hermione fit un clin d'œil à Alexane. Elle savait que les gars avaient un gros orgueil et qu'il ne refuseraient pas ce « défi ». Ron et Harry sourirent (voire loll) et continuèrent à manger.

Après le déjeuner, notre trio se rendirent au point de rendez-vous qu'ils avaient fixé avec les 2 Serpentards, donc au /balais. Ils les virent, assient à une table, sirotant (oh le mot) une bière au beurre :

-Tient, regarde qui arrive, c'est Saint Potter et son chien de poche. Dit Drago à Blaise.

-Et miss Alexane Weasley. Dit Blaise en se levant pour les acceuillir.

Ron et Harry restèrent un peu en retrait pendant qu'Alexane parlait avec le trop sex (loll Drago) et Blaise :

-Donc, qu'est ce que vous voulez aire aujourd'hui? Dit Alexane.

-Ca me dérange pas trop, mais il faut absolument que j'aille chez Fleur et Bott. Dit Blaise.

-OK et toi Drago?

Drago se retourna. C'était la première fois depuis 6 ans qu'elle l'appelait par son prénom. Il lui répondit :

-Moi il faut que j'aille m'acheter de nouveaux vêtements.

-Ah Ouais! Moi aussiÇa te dérange si on y va ensemble, parce que Harry et Ron c'est pas leur truc.

Drago fit oui de la tête. (pour accepter) Alexane alla dire ça à Harry et Ron et retourna voir Drago :

-Ok. Ils dise de revenir ici dans 2 heures. Ah oui et Blaise?

-Ouais?

-Eux aussi doivent aller chez Fleuri et Botts, t'as qu'à y aller avec eux.

Drago eut un sourire en coin devant la mine de Blaise qui avait espérer venir avec eux. Blaise rejoingnit Harry et Ron. Alexane embrassa, longtemps, passionnément, Harry et dit à Drago :

-Bon on y va?

Alors voilà mon chapitre 6! J'espère que vous aller l'aimer et envoyer moi des reviews! Ca fait toujours plaisir!


	8. Chapitre 7

Bon on y va?

Euh, ouais.

Où tu veux aller6

Je sais pas…toi?

J'aimerais bien aller chez Amnésia wizard.

Tu vas dans ce magasin?

Ouais, pourquoi? Ca t'étonne?

C'est juste que j'y vais aussi.

Ahhh ok…Ben c lfun on fera pas 36 magasins. Allez on y va!

Alexane prit la main de Drago et l'entraîna vers le magasin. Dans celui-ci, ils se dirigèrent d'abord vers la section sorcier (homme). Alexane prenais un malin plaisir à aider Drago à se trouver des vêtements. Ils en prirent plusieurs et Drag entra dans la cabine d'essayage. Son premier ensemble était assez traditionnel (pour les sorciers en tout cas) : un chandail noir et un pantalon noir accompagné d'une cravate rouge. Drago sortit de la cabine en disant :

Weasley, tu veux bien venir m'aider?

Ouais qu'est ce qu'il y a?

Drago sortit complètement de la cabine en disant :

J'ai de la misère à attacher ma cravate.

Alexane regarda Drago. Il avais le chandail un peu détaché, ce qui laissait entrevoir son torse muscler. Alexane se mordit la lèvre inférieur, ce qu'elle fait quand elle est gênée. Il est vraiment beau avec ca , pensa Alexane. Elle sourit et alla attacher la cravate de Drago. Ses mains effleurèrent son torse a plusieurs reprises, faisant frémir Drago à chaque fois. Pour briser ce silence très gênant, Alexane dit :

En passant Drago, pourquoi tu veux t'acheter un complet?

Parce que l'école organise un bal pour célébrer la rentrée, c'était afficher sur la babillard. Tu ne savais pas?

Non pas du tout! Il faut que j'aille m'acheter une robe!

Je croyais que c 'était pour ca que tu voulais venir ici.

Ben non! J'ai juste besoin de nouvelle robes de sorcier. Tu veux bien m'aider à me choisir une robe?

Euhhh ok. Dit Drago confus. Et qu'est ce que tu penses de mon ensemble?

Il te va à ravir, ca fait ressortir tes yeux.

Ok je l'achète.

Il allèrent payer l'ensemble de Drago et ils se dirigèrent vers la section sorcière (femme). Alexane choisit quelques belles robes sous l'œil attentif de Drago et alla les essayer. Elle en avait choisit 3 : une rouge longue avec de fines bretelles, une bleue courte aussi avec de fines bretelles et une turquoise longue avec une longue frange qui remontait jusqu'aux cuisses et dans manches. Elle les essaya sans toutefois sortir de la cabine. Elle choisit celle qui lui allait le mieux et sortit.

Drago en resta bouche-bée! Alexane avait choisit le robe turquoise, ce qui faisait ressortir ses cheveux et ses yeux. La frange laissant voir ses jambes et le buste était en avantage. Alexane dit :

Qu'est ce que t'en penses? Est ce qu'elle me va?

Weasley, tu es magnifique!

Weasley? Tu m'appelles encore comme ca? J'ai un nom c'est pas pour rien.

D'accord…c'est juste que ca fait bizarre de t'appeler pas ton nom, je ne suis pas habitué c'est tout.

Ok. Euhh en passant, merci du compliment dit-elle en rougissant un peu. C'est gentil.

De rien. Dit Drago en rougissant un peu a son tour.

Alexane regarda sa montre et dit;

Merde il est déjà tard! Je vais payer cette rode et on va rejoindre Harry, Ron et Blaise au Trois Balais.

Ok! J'espère que je vais retrouver Blaise entier.

Il éclatèrent de rire.

Ouais bon, mais ca ferait pas de mal à son ego de se faire frapper un peu.

Ils rirent ensemble jusqu'à se qu'ils soient arriver aux Trois balais. Arriver la bas ils virent, assis à une table avec de la glace, Harry avec la lèvre enflée, Ron qui saignait du nez et Blaise avec un œil au beurre noir. Alexane et Drago allèrent les rejoindre et dirent;

Mais qu'est ce qui c'est passé?

Fin du chapitre 7

Aie aie je suis rapide cette fois ci!


End file.
